Movement in learning
Movement in learning is a teaching method based on the concept that students learn better through movement in the classroom. Students should have the opportunity throughout a class period to move around to take "brain breaks" to refocus their attention so they can learn new material. Brain research suggests that physical activity prior to class (in PE for example) and during class, increases students' ability to process and retain new material. This is a new and controversial development in education, and, to date, has little research and empirical data to support this trend. However, anecdotal evidence regarding the benefits of incorporating movement in the classroom is promising. Applications in the classroom Ideally students should be getting physical activity before they try to learn new material. This activity helps grow brain cells and increases alertness. However, if it is not possible for students to have physical activity before you class, there are many ways to get students out of their seats and moving during a class period. Students can get out of their seats to turn an assignment in or to pick up a handout. You could have students stand up to share their answers to questions posed by the teacher. After they have shared their answers with each other they may sit down. If students are acting tired and drowsy a teacher could give students a quick break to stand up and stretch. Once they get out of their seats and move around for a bit they will act more alert. Younger students can benefit from a variety of activities that get them moving and also reinforce what they are learning. Elizabeth Cook believes these types of breaks energize and renew her students. Her breaks last from two to ten minutes and vary in number from day to day. She believes her special needs students, ESL and ADD/ADHD students especially benefit. The Michigan Department of Education has an extensive list of "Brain Break" ideas. Brain based learning supports the use of movement in learning. According to the University of Wisconsin at Stevens Point, a core principal of brain-based learning states, "Learning engages the whole body. All learning is mind-body: movement, foods, attention cycles, and chemicals modulate learning." Another core principal states, "Complex learning is enhanced by challenge and inhibited by stress." One of the twelve design principles states, "Link indoor and outdoor spaces so students can move about using their motor cortex for more brain oxygenation." Another states,"Enrichment: The brain can grow new connections at any age. Challenging, complex experiences with appropriate feedback are best. Cognitive skills develop better with music and motor skills. (Dï Arcangelo)" The U.S. National Institute of Health as well as the Mayo Clinic list exercise and movement as a way to decrease stress levels. Elementary aged children can only absorb 15 to 20 minutes worth of material at a time. Taking brain breaks is a win-win situation. Students can learn during these brain breaks plus return to a task renewed and energized. References and other links of interest *Brain Breaks - Original for elementary classrooms from the Michigan Dept. of Education *Brain Breaks - 2005 for elementary classrooms from the Michigan Dept. of Education *Take 10! from the International Life Sciences Institute Research Foundation *Dr. John Ratey Harvard Brain Researcher *Naperville Central High School- Movement and Learning Website *WikEd page of Movement in Learning *Pumping Up The Brain, CBS News February 4, 2009 *Moran, C. (2008, March 11). Runners add a dash of fitness to school day. The San Diego Union-Tribune. Retrieved March 26, 2008, from http://www.johnratey.com/Articles/Runners%20add%20a%20dash%20of%20fitness.pdf External links *An example of how this theory can be utilized This article is based on an earlier version originally posted at WikEd and reposted here by the author. Category:Teaching Category:Teaching methods